


Untitled

by Bonster



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/pseuds/Bonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt of 'it means he likes you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

There's a party. There's alcohol. There's smiles and laughter. There's balloons and noisemakers. It's a celebration of life.

Sam sways to the rhythm of an unknown Athosian drummer, while she sips her bottled beer. She's never seen Atlantis this relaxed. It's nice, comforting, that a place of such risk and adventure and sadness can be filled with people kicking back and having fun.

"Colonel," says someone to her left.

She turns toward them, and it's the gate technician, Chuck. He's smiling and slightly red-faced.

"Ma'am, may I have this dance?"

Sam sets her pretty-empty-anyway beer on a nearby table, and takes his hand.

They dance their way to the middle of the room. The press of bodies gets thicker as they move, until at last they're having to dance within each other's space. Chuck's arm is snug and firm around her waist. Their cheeks, spaced half a breath apart, touch occasionally, softly colliding. It both lulls and excites Sam.

"Ma'am, I'm going to kiss you now," Chuck says into her ear, just loud enough to be heard, but low enough to rumble and make her shiver.

She gives a slight nod.

When his lips touch hers, she smiles, and presses her lips into his, reveling in the sensation. It's been awhile, and his kiss is sweet. She clings to him a little tighter, deepening the kiss, ignores the catcalls around them.

These moments, kisses between not-quite strangers, are a familiar part of her life with the Stargate program, but she thinks this might....

She smiles again.

She thinks he likes her.


End file.
